<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never have I ever...played seven minutes in heaven by nimmermehr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254578">Never have I ever...played seven minutes in heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr'>nimmermehr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bunker Game Night [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fun, NSFW, Reader-Insert, SPN family, Smut, bunkergamenight, letsplayagame, premature games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You ran out of ideas for bunker game night, but the guys saved you...well, at least in the beginning.<br/>A game of "Never have I ever" leads to drinking, laughing and at last to a game of "Seven minutes in heaven", a game you had missed during your teenage years.</p><p>I'm planning a chapter of seven minutes in heaven for each guy (as long as I know what to do with them).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bunker Game Night [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Never have I ever...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never have I ever played 7 minutes in heaven</p><p> </p><p>“I‘m sorry guys, but I‘m running out of ideas,“ you confessed spreading your arms and falling down on the library floor with a huff.</p><p>Lying on your back, hands rubbing over your closed eyes, you wrecked your brain for a game you hadn‘t already played and that wouldn‘t be too complicated for all to participate in.</p><p>When you opened your eyes, five men were looking down at you in a mixture of shock and amusement.</p><p>“But, (Y/N), you are our game master!“ Gabriel exclaimed.</p><p>“Yes, we rely on you,“ Sam added, sitting down next to you.</p><p>“If we don‘t have a game to play, we might not be able to stay civilized. You have to distract me from my urge to strangle squirrel over there,“ Crowley sent a nasty look towards Dean, who was leaning against a table with a smug smile.</p><p>“It was your fault, oh magnificent Reign of the Underworld, that those demons were rampaging the fairground and we had to kill them. You seem to lose your leverage,“ the green eyed Winchester snarled.</p><p>“Cut her some slack,“ Benny stepped between the king of hell and the older hunter, cutting their staring contest. „(Y/N) managed to create a neutral zone with the bunker game night and instead of lamenting and picking a fight, you could use those brains of yours to once relieve her of her duty.“</p><p>You smiled up at the vampire and accepted the offered hand. A second later, you were back on your feet and securely tucked under Benny's strong arm.</p><p>When you looked around, a tiny smile appeared on your lips. The men looked actually unsure with a hint of shame.</p><p>“Sam and me will fetch some drinks,” Dean offered, dragging his ‘little’ brother with him towards the kitchen.</p><p>“I’ll provide some snacks,” Gabriel chimed in. “(Y/N) would you like something special?” Whiskey colored eyes met yours with a pleading expression.</p><p>“Some Valrhona? Dark, if possible?” you let Benny usher you to the big table and marveled at the small plate, filled with perfect Swiss chocolate that appeared out of thin air in front of you.</p><p>“And I will sit down and do nothing,” Crowley took a seat in a chair next to you, swirled the liquid in his tumbler and for once stopped his smart remarks.</p><p> </p><p>When the Winchesters returned, you were provided with beer and Jacky Honey, are rare treat, because it was from Dean’s personal stash.</p><p>The six of you sat quietly at the table for a few minutes, sipping on your drinks and staring into space.</p><p>Suddenly, Sam’s voice broke the silence. “Never have I ever thought, I would look forward to spending time with entities, I usually consider my enemies, and play silly games with them.”</p><p>Chuckles and laughter erupted around the table. You were the only one who raised a glass to drink.</p><p>At the surprised stares, you shrugged you shoulders. “What? I always had a weird imagination.” Tossing the honey flavored whiskey back, you held your glass out to Dean, doing your best to imitate Sam’s puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“Only because I feel sorry for putting the load of all the games on you,” he warned you, filling your shot glass again.</p><p>“Never have I ever been interested in a mortal without the promise of sex, blood or servantry.” You hadn’t expected Crowley to be the next to play and still less had you expected the caring smile he flashed you. Benny and Gabriel drank.</p><p>“Not that I would mind to get one or two things from you, (Y/N)”, the king of hell added as an afterthought, making you laugh and roll your eyes at him.</p><p>“Never have I ever brought down a siren by throwing books at her,” Gabriel grinned, nodding at your drink.</p><p>“Well, I stood next to a bookshelf and Narnia is pretty heavy,” with a smirk, you tossed the next shot, remembering the hunt the angel indicated.</p><p>“You hit her right between the eyes,” Dean remembered, “and you threw ‘Lord of the rings’ - all three books – after that for good measure.”</p><p>“So you better chose your words carefully, gentlemen. I am surrounded by weapons tonight,” gesturing around the library you cackled.</p><p>Leaning back in his chair, Benny looked at you for a moment. “Never have I ever danced in lace panties on my bed.”</p><p>“You were not supposed to see that,” you yelled, grabbing your beer. “I wouldn‘t have wanted to miss that for a bag of money,” the vampirate retorted, closing his eyes and obviously re-watching the memory of you with headphones on and not much more, singing and dancing on your bed when he had entered your room after repetitive knocking.</p><p>When you saw not only Dean but also Crowley drinking, you snorted the gulp you just had taken out of your nose. “You???” you weezed, looking at the demon through watery eyes.</p><p>“I can’t tell you, otherwise I would have to kill you and everybody around the table.” You could have sworn that there was a light blush under his beard.</p><p>“I will not forget this, just in case we will play truth or dare ever again!” The pictures your mind drew up were somewhere between funny, hot and disturbing. The man that sold his soul for a little extra...and lace panties...and dancing on a bed. Whew!</p><p>“Whatever you say, love. Now give us a ‘never’,” Crowley demanded.</p><p>Rolling your beer bottle between your hands, you thought for a moment.</p><p>“Never have I ever kissed an angel,” you finally stated, watching the older hunter closely, who blinked several times before taking a long draught from his beer.</p><p>“I thought so,” you teased, earning a death glare from Dean.</p><p>Before you could finish your inner victory dance, Gabriel threw himself over the table and planting a sound kiss on your lips. “Now you have to drink, too, darling.” When everybody erupted in guffaws, the angel added in a low tone “And I will keep that in mind for subsequent occasions.”</p><p>Now it was your time to blush and you couldn’t help the images of a certain angel your mind produced.</p><p>“Not even close,” the trickster chuckled and winked at you, as he went back to his seat.</p><p>Dean stood up, to refill your shot glass. “Never have I ever had sex with someone of the same gender,” he said, still standing next to you.</p><p>When the angel and the demon raised their glasses, you reached out too.</p><p>“We are SO going to play truth or dare again!” the hunter’s hand caught your neck, squeezing lightly. The rest of the men nodded, watching you with curiosity.</p><p>“Pfft...after now knowing of the angelic kiss, I’d say you’ll have to drink at this ‘never’ not far in the future.” Turning your head, you stuck your tongue out at Dean, earning a chuckle from his brother.</p><p>Standing up, you excused yourself from the library and returned with a fresh batch of drinks for the table. When you put a beer down in front of Sam, he caught you with an arm around your waist.</p><p>“Never have I ever written fan fiction,” he said, grinning at you when you squirmed in his grasp.</p><p>“Oooooh, (Y/N), can I read it?” Gabriel’s eyes shone with excitement.</p><p>Taking Dean’s glass, ignoring his protest, you downed the shot at glared at the younger hunter. “I will never ever give you my laptop again.”</p><p>“Guys,” Benny’s voice rose over the noise. “Calm down.”</p><p>You slid back in your chair and gave the vampire a thankful smile, thinking he was again protecting you from the idjits. “You are forgetting the heart of the matter here.” Turning to you, a mischievous smiled adorned his lips. “Whom are you writing about? And is there smut?”</p><p>Groaning, you buried your burning face in your hands.</p><p>“I take that as a yes,” Crowley commented dryly. “Not that it surprises me that our (Y/N) here has a dirty mind.”</p><p>“I can confirm that,” Gabriel chimed in, giving you a cocky grin before producing a lolly and silencing himself by sucking on it.</p><p>“I’m making a list,” Dean got up from the table in search of pen and paper. “I might forget all the good stuff until next game night.”</p><p>“Why oh why did I insist on banning death threats and violence from these nights,” you asked yourself loudly, banging your head carefully against the wooden tabletop.</p><p>“Aw, come on, sug,” Benny pulled you into a bear hug, so you could feel the laughter rumbling in his broad chest. “Just give us the link and we’ll be out of your hair...at least for as long as it takes us to read.”</p><p>Turning your head, you bit into his chest through the fabric of his shirt and hissed. “Forget it! You don’t have enough to pay me for that.”</p><p>Lowering his head to your ear, the vampire growled. “Be careful what you do, sug. I might not bite back, but there are other ways...” he trailed off, leaving an unspoken promise hanging between you, sending a shiver down your spine.</p><p>“My turn,” Crowley interrupted your flirting. “Never have I ever watched ‘Casa Erotica’.”</p><p>With an awkward shrug, you emptied your beer bottle, watching Dean, Sam and Gabriel do the same.</p><p>“What is...” Benny began, only to be interrupted by Sam, Dean and you. “Don’t ask.” - “You might want to bleach your eyes afterwards.” - “You can never unsee the Kielbasa.”</p><p>A satisfied smirk tugged on Gabriel’s lips. “You are all just philistines.”</p><p>Before he could jump into the topic, you shouted “Never have I ever played 7 minutes in heaven!”</p><p>They all drank.</p><p>“Even you, Benny?” you were astonished.</p><p>“You have no idea how old the concept of that particular game is,” he nodded. “How come that you have never done it?”</p><p>“It’s not common in my home country. Must be an American thing...” you shrugged. “We did other stuff, like ‘what if...’.”</p><p>“I sometimes forget, that you came here shortly before you met the Winchesters,” Crowley mused.</p><p>“Yes, we were lucky she made the way across the pond,” Sam smiled at you kindly.</p><p>“We have a closet in the hall,” Dean said, his green eyes gleaming.</p><p>Everybody was turining their heads at him and yor jaw hit the floor.</p><p>“Not even in the dark could I pass as a teenager…,” you began.</p><p>“I volunteer,” Gabriel yelled, giving you a sultry grin.</p><p>“Yeah...no!” the older hunter cut him off. “If we want to give (Y/N) the real teenage deal, she has to either spin a bottle or draw a name from a bowl.”</p><p>“Does (Y/N) have any say in this?” you asked, not because the idea was repulsive, but because you had the feeling of losing control.</p><p>“No.” Five voices spoke as one.</p><p>“You didn’t want to elaborate on the interesting things, now you are in for this,” Sam showed no mercy.</p><p>“Alright,” you threw your hands up and rolled your eyes. You were a bit thrilled to finally experience what you had seen in 80’s teenage movies, but you didn’t wanted to seem too eager.</p><p>The men cheered. “BUT,” you interrupted, “I get more of that Jacky Honey first and you will never say a word about this in the future.”</p><p>Dean’s exit to get you a refill was short of running and Gabriel followed him to snatch a bowl from the kitchen.</p><p>Crowley wrote down five names on five pieces of parchment (you didn’t even asked where he got it from), folded them and put them in the salad bowl Gabriel offered.</p><p>Taking the offered shot from Dean, you looked around you. “So, I draw a name and you will lock the two of us into the closet in the hall?” you asked, a frown on your forehead.</p><p>“And inside, you can do whatever you want. No consequences.” Gabriel explained. “You can kiss or make out or just talk or simply wait until the seven minutes are up. Whatever you both consent to.”</p><p>“And the rest of you will wait, ear pressed against the door?” you couldn’t help but giggle, imagining your bunch of nosy mates stacked upon each other outside the closet to eavesdrop.</p><p>“Officially not, but you know our level of self-restraint,” Crowley confessed, earning nods from the rest of the group.</p><p>Reaching for the bowl, you were interrupted by Benny who suddenly stood behind you, covering your eyes with his big warm hands.</p><p>“No peeking. You have to chose only by accident”</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, you blindly stuck your hand into the basin and wrapped your fingers around a piece of paper that was immediately snatched from you by Gabriel.</p><p> </p><p>“Lady and gentlemen, the luck winner is...” he drummed a roll on the tabletop before announcing the name of the man, you would spend 7 minutes with in a dark and narrow space.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gabriel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You end up with Gabriel in the closet. But when the seven minutes are over, you decide to extend your time in a more private place.<br/>SMUT!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Summary:</strong>
</p><p>You end up with Gabriel in the closet. But when the seven minutes are over, you decide to extend your time in a more private place.<br/>SMUT!</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter Text</strong>
</p><p>“Lady and gentlemen, the lucky winner is...” he drummed a roll on the tabletop before announcing the name of the man, you would spend 7minutes with in a dark and narrow space.</p><p>“The beautiful, sexy, smart, talented, infamous, fantastic...“</p><p>“It‘s him,“ Sam rolled his eyes and slapped a hand over Gabriel‘s mouth to stop the angel from singing his own hymn, only to yank it away with an „eeeewww“ and rubbing his palm over his jeans.</p><p>“Never interrupt me, when I‘m on a roll. Be happy I only licked your palm and didn‘t send you into an alternative universe.“</p><p>Grinning from one ear to another, you watched Gabriel walking around the table and bowing in front of you. “May I escort you to the closet,(Y/N)?“</p><p>Taking his offered hand, you rose and followed him out of the library and into the hall. The sound of scraping chairs and footsteps made you giggle (or maybe it was the honey flavored whiskey in your system).</p><p>“This really feels like being in high school. My nosy bunch of friends was always just around the corner.“</p><p>“They just want to know what they are missing out on,“ Gabriel chuckled, opening the closet door for you.</p><p>“Pfft,yeah, as if,“ Dean grumbled behind you. „I‘m sure you cheated somehow.“</p><p>“We are just here to ensure that (Y/N) will be fine with you,“ Benny snarled.</p><p>“Speak for yourself, bloodsucker. I for myself are nosy and craving for sensation. Maybe one of them will kick in the door and I really don‘t want to miss the fight.“ With that, Crowley gave you a shove and you stumbled into the small, dark space, followed closely by Gabriel.</p><p>The door slammed shut and you were engulfed in darkness.</p><p>“7 minutes from now on, do what you like“ Sam yelled from the outside.</p><p>“Oh wow, I‘m happy you explained it again. The rules are so complicated that I really needed a reminder,“ you shouted back.</p><p>“Are you going to waste our time by bickering with the moose or do you think, you could grace me with your attention?“ Gabriel‘s grin was audible as he reached out one hand an placed it on your waist.</p><p>“That depends on how worthwhile you are going to be.“ He probably could see the smug smirk on your face, even in the darkness, angel sight or whatever they called it.</p><p>“I thought, we could come back to you never having kissed an angel,“ the trickster purred seductively, pulling you to him.</p><p>“Well, by now I already did and I have to say, I don‘t get the hype.“</p><p>“Don‘t get too sassy, (Y/N). You haven‘t had more than the tiniest taste,“ golden eyes began to glow, penetrating the gloom.</p><p>„That is cool. Can you do that with only one eye?“ you asked, internally laughing at Gabriel‘s exasperated huff and the guffaws you could hear from outside.</p><p>“Could you focus on the kissing issue? Because I heard your thoughts in the library and I could be convinced to test a few of your theories...“ the angel‘s other hand came up to cup your cheek and the glow intensified, spreading from his eyes to his whole body, enlightening the small room enough for you to see the mop behind Gabriel‘s shoulder.</p><p>“This glow would be sooo handy for reading under the blanket.“ Looking him up and down, you nodded your head.</p><p>“I can assure you that you would not think about books when the two of us would be under your duvet.“ He was really giving you his best sultry tone and you had a hard time to keep your thoughts focused on books and the laughter from spilling out.</p><p>“That‘s what you say, but...“ With a growl, Gabriel finally interrupted your vaporing by stealing the words from your lips with a gentle kiss.</p><p>“About time,“ you mumbled, smiling against his soft lips.</p><p>A quick, sharp nip to your lower lip was the angel‘s response to your cockiness and he used your surprised gasp to slip his tongue into the opening, letting the tip follow every curve of your parted lips.</p><p>A hum started in your throat as you closed your eyes and tilted your head. Gabriel‘s hand wandered from your cheek to your neck, drawing you closer and deepening the kiss.</p><p>When his tongue met yours, your taste buds were flooded with the sweetness of candy, chocolate and something spicy like cinnamon. It was, indeed, heavenly and when you started stroking and circling his tongue with yours, wanting more of the sweet taste, you felt the hand on your waist fisting the material of your shirt as if he had to restrain himself from letting it wander and explore your body.</p><p>You waved your fingers into his lovely blond locks, tugging gently, as you drew your head back an inch to nibble on his lower lip and sucking it between yours.</p><p>“One minute left,“ a pounding on the door made you brake the kiss entirely, looking up into Gabriel‘s shining eyes.</p><p>Hugging you close to him, your bodies flush against each other from thighs to chest, the angel followed the curve of your ear with his nose.</p><p>„I know, the rules say what happens in the closet stays in the closet, but if you are interested in a follow-up, just know that I would jump at the chance.“ The words came out low, his breath fanning over your neck, eliciting a tingling in your stomach.</p><p>“I guess, I need some more practical research in the matter of angelic kisses,” you couldn't help the excited giggle that followed your confession.</p><p>“Any time, sugar. Just text, call or think at me loudly.“ Gabriel let go of you with a last peck.</p><p>A second later, the door flew open and was almost yanked from its hinges by Benny.</p><p>“Don‘t rip the bunker apart,“ Dean admonished his friend as he waited for you to step into the hall.</p><p>“You were the one with his eyes glued to the watch,“ the vampire retorted.</p><p>„Right after (Y/N) stopped with the Asterix inklings.“</p><p>„As you can see, (Y/N) is still in one piece and walking on her own, „Gabriel stepped next to you, rolling his eyes at the staring men.</p><p>“But her feathers are definitively ruffled,“ Crowley mused, his eyes glued to your probably swollen lips.</p><p>“Hey! We said no comments,“ you reminded the king of hell before marching back into the library.</p><p> </p><p>You played another few rounds of “never have I ever“, but you refused to play “7 minutes in heaven“ again. You didn‘t want to spoil your encounter with Gabriel and were more interested in another kiss with the angel. Apparently hearing your thoughts, the blond man gave you a sensual smile and a wink over the table, heating up your cheeks.</p><p>When the game night came to an end and you finally fell into your bed, your thoughts went back to Gabriel. Recalling how his lips felt against yours and how he tasted, you smiled broadly into your pillow, your body tingling at the memory and heat washing over you as your remembered his strong fingers caressing your neck.</p><p>Your phone lit up, already silenced for the night, announcing an incoming text.</p><p>“<em>Can you either think of something else or agree to meet me tomorrow for a coffee in town?</em> “</p><p>Grinning, you replied. „<em>I have no idea what you are talking about. I was just going through my shopping list for the weekend. But coffee always sounds good. If you add a croissant, I‘m in</em>. “</p><p>“I<em> wonder where you can buy hands that grab your ass and a body pushing yours into the next wall..</em>.“</p><p>“<em>Call-boys “R” Us?</em>”</p><p>“<em>I might have a better idea. See you tomorrow at 4. The ‘Corner Café’. Sleep well and sweet dreams, sugar.</em>”</p><p>With a squeal, you threw the blanket over your head. You had a date with Gabriel.</p><p> </p><p>The Corner Café was a nice and cozy place only a half hour drive from the bunker (maybe 45min, but your bike was fast).</p><p>You spotted Gabriel‘s blond head from the outside and your steps slowed down. You were eager to meet him but also felt a bit anxious. How should you greet him? Would it be awkward after last night?</p><p>Cursing your brain for over thinking, you felt you phone vibrate in your pocket.</p><p>“<em>Get your sweet ass in here or I will eat your croissant!”</em></p><p>Laughing, you opened the blue door to the café and made your way to the waiting angel, who stood up from his chair when he spotted you.</p><p>“Don’t you dare eat my pastry,” you threatened, when Gabriel hugged you and kissed your cheek.</p><p>“Never, sugar. But I thought you needed a zest. Don’t worry, I won’t throw you on the table,” he chuckled. “Or do anything at all, ifyou don’t feel like it.”</p><p>“You are the mind reader here,” you stated, hoping your moment of hesitation hadn’t given him the wrong impression.</p><p>“But there is a long way from a thought to a word. And I know that we all think about things we would never really want to bring into reality. So I’ll wait for you to say yes or no when the need for consent arises.”</p><p>Because your mouth was stuffed with puff paste, you could only nod in appreciation.</p><p>Gabriel gave you one of his adorable smirks. “So, you came here instead of looking for a ‘Call-boys “R” Us’. That gives me some hope that you are as interested in continuing where we were interrupted last night as I am.” He reached over the table to take your hand and caress the palm with his thumb.</p><p>A wave of heat slowly rolled through you, when you met his gaze, his whiskey colored eyes almost glowing.</p><p>“I was hoping for a re-start,” you whispered, fearing the words might come out an octave higher.</p><p>“But you will hopefully not repeat the comments about my glowing, because this time, I will silence you much earlier.”</p><p>“Is that a threat or a promise?” you asked, polishing your plate with a wet fingertip.</p><p>“Whatever you like, sugar.” The angel laughed, waving for the waiter. “But I think, we should add some more sugar and butter to our systems before we engage in such a calorie burning activity.”</p><p>While you munched happily on your second treat and washed it down with caramel flavored coffee, the two of you talked about the next game night and your bunker mates. The familiar ground easing your nerves.</p><p>“By the way, what did you tell them where you were going?” Gabriel asked around a mouth full of chocolate cake.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything but that I was going out and taking the Bandit.” you said. “I didn’t want to hear their nosy comments or the possible big brother lecture from Dean.”</p><p>Before the angel had a chance to respond, your phone chimed. Reading the message, you huffed and rolled your eyes.</p><p>“Sam says hello.” You held your phone out for Gabriel to read the text.</p><p>“Seems like he knows you better than you think,” with a grin, he threw some bills on the table and took you by the hand, leading you outside.</p><p>When you stood next to your Suzuki Bandit, he reached out to caress the side of your face. Leaning into his touch, you stepped closer, wrapping your arms around the angel’s shoulders.</p><p>“Are you going to kiss me?” you asked, about to get lost in the gold of his eyes.</p><p>“Only if you want me to, (Y/N).”</p><p>Tilting your head, you got on your toes to crash your lips to his, pulling him into you. Tracing his lips with your tongue, you sighed when his sweet taste hit you again.</p><p>Opening up to your silent demand, Gabriel let his tongue explore the cave of your mouth, following the flavor of butter and sweet coffee, his arms wrapping around your body.</p><p>As the intensity of the kiss grew, you pushed yourself closer to his body. Your head felt dizzy when your tongues began dancing sensuously and you sighed into his mouth.</p><p>When the angel slowly withdrew, you almost pouted at the loss of the sensation.</p><p>“I want to go on, but not here,” he reassured you.</p><p>Looking around in a daze, you slowly remembered that you were standing in a public parking space on a busy street.</p><p>“Where could we go? I don’ want to take you to the bunker. The brothers are there and I for once would like to have some privacy with you.”</p><p>Not wanting to let go of Gabriel completely, you held his hand, looking at him pensively.</p><p>“If you want to, we could go to my place,” the man you craved to kiss again suggested.</p><p>“You have a place? Like an apartment or a house?” With an exasperated groan, the angel rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Of course I do! Do you really think that I live on a cloud, playing the harp when I’m not around you?”</p><p>“Uhmm...not the harp, but...well...” you smiled sheepishly.</p><p>With a snap, the world shifted and you stood in a light flooded living room, furnished with several cozy sofas, a thick oval carpet, a fireplace and a wooden coffee table.</p><p>Letting your gaze wander, you took in the reddish stone floor, the crème colored curtains and the view of some mountains behind the high and sparkling windows.</p><p>“Where are we?” you whispered, surprise and wonder taking your breath away.</p><p>“Rhône-Alpes,” Gabriel answered. “I thought the proverb ‘Living like god in France’ could be the thing for me. And before you start to worry, your bike is securely placed in the driveway.”</p><p>“Wow!” Before you could say more, two strong arms encircled you, pulling you into the angel’s chest.</p><p>“What was it that we talked about yesterday?” he smirked, capturing your lips in a heated kiss. Pulling at his hair, making him growl, you broke the kiss only to pant “Your hands, my ass.”</p><p>Needing no further guidance, Gabriel grabbed your jeans-clad butt, kneading the soft globes as he lifted you up. Wrapping your legs around his hips, you gasped as your back hit the wall and Gabriel‘s body pushed against yours. His lips were hot and his tongue demanding as the kiss grew even hotter. His tongue was stroking yours, promising further delights and his hips pressed between your thighs, making you moan into his mouth.</p><p>“Gabriel,” his name sounded like a plea. You wanted more of him. More fuel for the roaring fire he had ignited inside you.</p><p>His kisses moved from your mouth over your cheek to your ear, where he licked around the shell and bit down on your lobe, eliciting another moan. As his lips wandered down your neck, sucking and nipping at the tender skin, you shivered in his arms. When his teeth grazed the bridge to your shoulder, you tugged at his blond strands harshly.</p><p>“Do that again,” you demanded.</p><p>Gabriel happily complied, sending a bolt of lightning through your body that made your toes curl.</p><p>Arching your back, you pushed your hips against his, grinding against his crotch, making him pant against you. Your hands were roaming over his shoulders, neck and back as far as you could reach. When your nails scraped over his shirt along his spine, the angel groaned, pinned you to the wall with his hips and tore his shirt over his head.</p><p>His skin was warm and soft under your touch and you loved how he shivered when you carefully raked your nails again up and down his back.</p><p>With a few strides, Gabriel reached the nearest sofa and fell down on it with you on his lap, straddling him.</p><p>Looking up into your eyes, his breath coming heavy through is parted lips, he gently tugged at the hem of your shirt.</p><p>“Just take it off! Take off whatever you need,” you were serious in giving him permission to undress you. “And for heaven’s sake,touch me!”</p><p>Your shirt went flying, adding to the decor of the room, leaving your bra covered breasts right in front of Gabriel‘s face.“Oh my! Father was really at his best when he created you,” he whispered, bringing his hands up to cup the soft mounds. When he grazed one nipple with the nail of his thumb, your breath hitched in your throat. As he repeated the motion, you threw your head back, reached behind you and tossed your bra over your shoulder a short moment later.</p><p>“Believe me, they feel much better without the lace,” you purred, as you grabbed the angel by the ears and pulled his head to your now exposed chest.</p><p>Without further ado, Gabriel started kissing one mound in shrinking circles until he caught the nipple between his lips, flicking his tongue over it again and again, his hand kneading the second one. His other hand was on your hip, guiding your grinding against his growing erection.</p><p>When he bit down gently on your hardened bud, you mewled. Your arousal was by now drenching your pants and you wanted, no needed, Gabriel to touch you further.</p><p>With an effort, you stood up, looking down at the confused angel. Before he could ask a question, you popped the button of your jeans, pulled down the zipper and dragged your trousers down along with your panties, leaving you completely naked.</p><p>“Oh,(Y/N),” the angel breathed, his gaze wandering from your eyes down over your breast until it kept locked on your wet folds.</p><p>“And it gets even better,” you smirked, leaning down to open the angel’s pants. Lifting his hips, he eagerly helped you to match your dress.</p><p>Of course he could have used his power, but having you do it was so much hotter and with your action he had your permission to watch and touch.</p><p>The moment, every stitch was gone, you returned to your position on his lap, kissing the angel wantingly. Taking one of his hands, you guided it between your legs. “Touch me, Gabriel,” you sighed against his lips.</p><p>When his hand cupped your wet sex, you lifted yourself up a bit and moaned. His fingers parted your folds and dipped into the wetness between, slowly rubbing up and down, circling your clit and feeding your growing arousal.</p><p>"Sweet and warm as molten chocolate," he smirked, pushing two fingers into your slick heat, slowly pumping them in and out.</p><p>"Yes, like that...hmmmm". Closing your hand around the base of his cock, you stroked upwards until you reached the top, letting your flat palm circle over the tip, spreading the drop of precum on the sensible flesh.</p><p>“(Y/N),” your name sounded like promise when it fell from the angel’s lips,his deep and sensuous voice vibrating through you, making you clench your inner muscles.</p><p>Gripping his member harder, you increased the pace of your stroking, hoping to inspire him to do something similar to you.</p><p>With a knowing smile, Gabriel's fingers started to caress your walls, going deeper and deeper until his fingers bottomed out, curling inside, searching. When his fingertips brushed against a spot that felt different to the surrounding flesh, he pushed against it. You jerked, back getting stiff before you ground down against his fingers hard, searching the sensation again.</p><p>Your ministrations stuttered when he repeated his motion and a guttural "oooooooh" escaped your lips. Three more strokes and you grabbed his wrist, pulling out his fingers not wanting to come on his hand.</p><p>“Stopp!” You were panting. “I am so close, but I want to come around your cock,” you groaned. “I’m all yours, sugar,” the angel's smoldering glance wandered from your flushed face over your heaving chest to his glistening digits and back to your lust clouded eyes. Holding your gaze, he slowly licked his lips, bringing his fingers to his mouth. "Fruity and sweet like ripe plums," he hummed, enjoying how his simple act stole your breath and made your pupils dilate.</p><p>You watched with a hanging jaw as Gabriel licked and sucked his fingers with relish until not a drop of your arousal was left."Didn't you have plans only moments ago?" he chuckled, tugging at your left nipple playfully.</p><p>"Ooh fuck...Garbriel!" Blinking rapidly, you tried to get your fried brain back to remember what you were about to do.</p><p>"Not yet, sugar...still waiting for you." The proud smirk on his delectable lips finally pulled you out of your stupor. Grabbing his erection, you positioned the head against your entrance and slowly lowered yourself.</p><p>Moaning, you started to move up and down, taking more of his length with every push. You loved the first trusts when your inner walls stretched around his thick cock, savoring the feeling of being filled.</p><p>When he was buried about two thirds in your wanting pussy, you paused, gyrating your hips again and again, watching Gabriel's face condoned with lust and desire.</p><p>Apparently, the angel had reached the end of his patience. Grabbing your hips firmly, he pulled you down as his hips snapped up, sheathing himself completely in your wet heat. “Fuck...Gabriel…”crying out, your hands grabbed his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh when you tried to accommodate, the sensation almost too much.</p><p>“Shit...”the angel underneath you cursed. “You feel so good...so hot and tight around my cock.” When your inner muscles clenched around him, he hissed.“Let’s make you move, sugar,” Gabriel growled, sneaking one hand between your folds, rubbing around your engorged clit.</p><p>Your jaw dropped for the second time today, lips forming a surprised O and your eyes were captured by his glowing orbs.</p><p>The coil in your lower belly tightened, urging you on. Using Gabriel‘s shoulders for leverage, you started to ride him, setting a fast pace.</p><p>Lifting your hips and sinking back down on him, moaning every time he bottomed out. With each trust, you lifted yourself higher, slamming down harder, chasing your relief.</p><p>The angel encouraged you, words coming out in gasps. “That's it, (Y/N). Take what you need...get your treat...” One hand still between your folds, he began to roll astiff nipple between the fingers of his other hand, pulling, pinching, bringing you closer and closer to the edge.</p><p>Leaning back on his lap, changing the angle, you added a roll to your thrusts until you felt his tip rubbing against the sweet spot in you, making your walls quiver and your eyes flutter shut.</p><p>“Whooaaa...ohmy...stars...fuck...I’m...” Your hips stuttered and you fought to keep your pace, orgasm almost in reach.</p><p>“Gabriel!” you pleaded desperately. Sensing what you needed, the angel gripped your hips, helping you move along.</p><p>“Look at me, (Y/N),” he demanded, thrusting up into you. With an effort, you lifted your heavy lids, looking at the blond man through lust-clouded eyes.</p><p>“Come for me, sugar, let me feel you, hear your sweet voice call my name...NOW!” Increasing the pace again, he slammed you down with the last word and pounded into you, letting you feel him as deep as possible in this position and the world around you shattered into a thousand pieces. #</p><p>His glowing eyes were the only things you could see as you writhed, your walls clenching in sync with your heartbeat and you yelled the angel’s name so loud that maybe it could even be heard in the bunker, half around the world.</p><p>You fell forward into Gabriel‘s chest, his arms encircling you, holding you tight.</p><p>Before you had a chance to come down from your high and slow your galloping heart, you were shifted until you were lying on your back, Gabriel’s rock hard cock still inside you.</p><p>“My turn, (Y/N),” he grinned down at you salaciously, all playfulness gone, when he took hold of the back of your knees, lifting your legs until your knees were on either side of your chest.</p><p>“Oh my gggg...” you almost used the name of his father, but when he plunged deep into your drenched pussy, the air left your lungs before you could finish the word.</p><p>After your recent orgasm, you were soft and relaxed, so you could indulge in the deep penetration and the sound of Gabriel‘s balls slapping against your ass ignited the lingering spark into blazing flames. You tangled your fingers into his dishevelled hair, tugging on the blond stands.</p><p>“So hot...so wet...all for me,” he grunted, staring down,watching his cock disappear between your swollen folds. Bringing a finger between your legs, you drew slow circles around yoursvensitive clit, moaning at the new waves of lust rushing through you.</p><p>“Yes!” the angel hissed, turned on even more by your action. “Touch yourself for me. Make your sweet pussy quiver again and spill your juices over me.” The glowing in his honey colored eyes intensified, letting you know he was running towards his own end.</p><p>Pushing your head back into the soft cushions of the sofa, you quickened your pace, moans and groans constantly falling from your parted lips.</p><p>Feeling Gabriel’s thrusts becoming unsteady, you pulled him down for a searing kiss. When he moaned into your mouth, waves of ecstasy suddenly crashed over you, your inner muscles clenching, trying to pullthe cock inside you even deeper.</p><p>Crying out in bliss, you hardly noticed the few more hard thrusts before Gabriel joined your lustful frenzy, murmuring your name into your ear.</p><p>You had to close your eyes against the glow that engulfed your shivering bodies in a golden light. When the two of you came down to earth a while later, Gabriel attempted to remove himself from you, but you put your arms around him and held him close.</p><p>“Nope.” you said with a hoarse voice. “Not gonna happen.”</p><p>“ButI will crush you,” the angel lamented.</p><p>“Yeah. Because you’re as big and heavy as the Hulk,” a giggle rose in your chest.</p><p>With a huff, he shuffled down your body until he could put his head between your breasts and nuzzled against the soft flesh.</p><p>“Are you pleased with the sequel to the game night?”</p><p>“Almost.” You grinned when his head jolted up and he looked at you with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“I have yet to see your bedroom...”</p><p>"Brat," he chuckled, tickling your side. "I hope you know that you are in for round two as soon as you are beyond the threshold. And I'm going to feast on your sweetness."</p><p>Knowing, he felt your shudder, you still raised an eyebrow, daring him with a lazy smile. "Bring it on, my dear trickster..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>